An in depth study of the reversible triparanol induced cataract is proposed. This will include studies of metabolic activity employing the enzyme firefly luciferase to determine ATP and lactic acid production by using labeled glucose, cation and anion studies using radioisotopes as well as direct chemical determinations and electron microscopic studies using the method of Kuwabara et al.